


Play Mating

by 2queer4here



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Omega Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: “Wanna play?” He asks. “My name’s Wade, I’m an Omega.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 121





	Play Mating

The paid internship from Stark Industries is a miracle. It’s enough money to help Aunt May with the bills so they aren’t constantly stretching food and living one wrong purchase away from being evicted. It’s an added bonus that he enjoys the job, it’s mostly working in a lab with the occasional appearance from Mr. Stark himself. He runs tests and develops new technology from and for his webs. Because of it he understands more about himself, his powers, than ever. It feels good.

  
  
  


In the summer he gets more paid hours. May warns him not to overextend himself because they are okay money wise. She’s got more hours at the hospital and their savings account that Peter gained access to when he turned 16, that he’d spent so many sleepless nights worrying over, looks better than ever. Still, Peter likes working and won’t say no to extra money. Mr. Stark even stops by more often, which is a dream come true.

  
  
  


One day when they are looking over Peter’s webbing under a microscope for the 100th time Tony suggests they break for lunch at an Italian place he knows that he claims makes the best Carbonara. Peter doesn’t know what that is but agrees to go because he wants to spend more time with his idol. He sends May a text. She responds with exclamation marks and a smiley face emoji.

  
  
  


As they are driven to the restaurant they sit unmoving for a while because of an accident in front of them. It startles Peter because of the stench of stressed out Alphas he can smell through the open window, so Tony calms him with a reassuring head pat. Peter takes in the other scenery outside and sees a building advertising ½ off a first play mating session to their left. He’s heard of play mating in passing at school and in the romance novels his aunt pretends she doesn’t read.

  
  
  


He asks Tony about what play mating is exactly. Tony is shocked Peter’s never been to any sessions, but supposes they are expensive and not really required. He explains that play mating sessions are when the three secondary genders are grouped together and allowed to play around semi-sexually without fear of social mockery because they are  _ all _ learning. Some sessions are even just about exploring gender dynamics in a safe social setting. From those groups, which are determined by age, two people are allowed to sign up for private sessions. It’s usually Alphas and Omegas who want to explore with each other without so many people around, but other pairings happen as well. They are monitored casually by someone through cameras in the room so that assault doesn’t occur and neither does penetration.

  
  
  


Tony asks Peter if he is interested in trying a session, Peter says yes but wants to ask for his aunt’s permission first.

  
  


They have a good lunch with Tony driving Peter home after. He sends Peter an email later that night with more information on play mating from the building they saw. Peter looks into it, including May who thinks it will be good for his development. Mr. Stark sets up Peter’s first group session for the following week. 

  
  
  


Peter arrives at his session to find it’s mostly as Tony described. There are refreshment lined tables at the edges of the room as well as plush armchairs for people to sit in when not on the floor. There is a thick sort of foam covering a large square of the floor where there are already some Omegas cuddling and an Alpha-Beta pair nipping at each other. Peter grabs a bottle of water taking a seat in a chair while more people come in. When everyone who signed up is counted for the door shuts with a man reminding them of the rules and wishing them a happy session.

  
  
  


An Omega and Beta sit next to Peter making him feel less alone. They watch as most of the participants roll around on the floor or chat to other people picking at the food. The Beta leaves to join an Omega on the floor molding herself to the other girls back and humping. Peter looks away blushing only to catch the Omega’s eye to the left of him from before. The Omega sets aside the juice he had been nursing looking at Peter shyly.

  
  
  


“Wanna play?” He asks. “My name’s Wade, I’m an Omega.”

  
  
  


“I’m Peter. Alpha.” He says feeling dazed and nervous in a weird way.

  
  
  


The Omega was really attractive, his hair light brown and feathery, and if Peter was allowed to touch it he was sure it’d be soft. He was lean, but clearly had some muscles under his clothing- just Peter’s type. Sweet blue eyes watch him from under long lashes. 

  
  
  


Peter nods rapidly making the Omega laugh. Wade takes the lead, settling himself in Peter’s lap facing him, bringing his hand up to touch the Alphas neck. He ghosts his fingers over Peter’s scent gland, over his adams apple, under his chin to lift it so he can stare into pretty brown eyes. The Omega gives him a high trilling sound before bringing his attention, and mouth, back down to Peter’s scent gland. He laves his tongue over the spot suckling a mark into it. It makes Peter feel hot in his stomach.

  
  


He answers Wade’s noise with a happy little growl finally moving his hands from the arms of the chair to Wade’s hips. One hand gets braver than the other and moves to feel up Wade’s chest. Peter’s never touched an Omega’s breasts before. Wade lets him, happily snuffling behind his ears and licking under his chin. Peter feels hotter than before now. He can tell that Wade can feel his erection from the way he wiggles against it on Peter’s lap.

  
  
  


“Do you want to play on the floor now?” Wade asks hopefully.

  
  
  


Peter scoops Wade up to deposit him gently on the floor on his stomach. Wade doesn’t even have a chance to bring himself up to present for the Alpha before Peter is laying his body weight on top of him. Peter engulfs Wade like a blanket, bringing his arms under Wade’s head and scenting his hair. He smells like strawberries and sugar. Peter grinds his hips against Wade quickly, barely lasting a handful of pumps before he is cumming in his jeans. He pants, happily whining and nudging his head against Wade’s affectionately.

  
  
  


When his senses come back to him Peter is miserable with shame. He was so quick to finish, he probably didn’t even make Wade feel good. Wade turns his head to look at him with concern, able to smell his despair.

  
  
  


“Can you get me another juice box please? And maybe a fruit cup, no cherries?”

  
  
  


Peter goes to do that helping Wade back into his chair. He returns to find Wade smiling cloudy eyed at him.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry.” Peter says handing Wade his snack. He peels away the lid of his own pudding taking a bite of the cold chocolate.

  
  
  


“Why? It was good.  _ You _ were good.”

  
  
  


Peter is shocked. Wade goes on to explain that these things for him are more about the intimacy of being with another person rather than getting off. Peter is glad he didn’t mess things up.

  
  
  


“Would you want to have a private play session sometime?”

  
  


Wade smiles. “Sure baby boy.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y'all eat your pudding cups cold or room temp?


End file.
